In the domain of ultra high frequency and radio frequency (RF) circuitry, it is often desirable to generate one or more attenuated RF signals in secondary couplings from a common RF signal received by a primary coupling element.
As an example, an RF coupler may be a passive device. It may be used to control the amplitude and direction of radio frequency signals in a transmission path between circuit modules. An RF coupler may, for example, be configured as a stripline coupler, a microstrip coupler or the like. A stripline coupler may comprise two parallel strips of metal on a printed circuit board. A stripline coupler ordinarily functions as an RF signal attenuator, that is, a device for generating a controlled amount of signal power transfer from one transmission path to another to provide one or more reduced amplitude RF signals.